With the development in technology, a wide variety of electronic products require enhancement in stability of electronic components, to achieve better electrical performance and suit the ever-intricate operation environment. The main purpose of known connectors is to serve as an important medium of connection and signal transmission between electronic products.
In general, a known board-to-cable connector includes a receptacle connector and a cable plug connector. Taiwan patent M400135 discloses an electrical connector assembly having a plug connector and a receptacle connector. The plug connector includes a plug casing and a plug contact. A first holding portion is disposed at an end of each of two external sides of the plug casing. A clamping portion is disposed at one end of the plug contact. The receptacle connector has a receptacle casing and a receptacle contact. A second holding portion is disposed on each of two internal sides of the receptacle casing and corresponds in position to the first holding portion of the plug casing. After the plug connector has been pressed down to connect with the receptacle connector, the clamping portion accommodates and clamps the receptacle contact, whereas the second holding portion engages the first holding portion.
In other known connectors, for use with conventional SIM cards, a pivotal lid is used in connection with an insulating casing (for instance, see U.S. Pat. No. 5,320,552, EP 0905827, WO 2006020715, and CN 101308965A). Other known receptacle connectors, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,371,095 and TWM 304799, include the aforesaid pivotal lid connected to a wire plug. In known connectors, disclosed in JP1-109185, TWM359065, and TWM385815, a stopping/securing device is disposed on the aforesaid pivotal lid.
However, since electrical connectors are continually required to be made smaller in volume, constituent elements thereof have to be made smaller as well. Accordingly, it is an objective to reinforce the connection structure between a cable plug and a receptacle connector.